El Mejor De Mis Cumpleaños
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-sexi-sama!


Feliz cumpleaños Gaara!!! si lo se... es el 19 de enero! demoo... oi llege tarde de trabajar y apenas si pude hacer este mini one-shot.**_

* * *

_**

_**El mejor de mis cumpleaños.**_

Apenas empesaba mi dia, y ya estaba lleno de trabajo por hacer... papeles y mas papeles, pergaminos y hojas, todas pendientes por firmar, y todas aun sin leer.

Tenia poco tiempo como kazekage, ya casi el año, que se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero lo que me tenia distante no era el trabajo ni nada por el estilo, era un dia malo de por si, una fecha que cada año recordaba no por mi, no por ser el recordatorio de mi naciemento, si no el recordatorio de el dia en que le arrebate la vida a mi madre, el dia en que sellaron a este demonio en mi, el dia en que la aldea entera me odio sin siquiera conocerme, lo se, ya han pasado unos 16 años o mas desde entonces, pero aun no a cambiado la reaccion de la gente al verme pasar cerca de ellos, solo unos pocos me miran normalmente, solo los que se atreven a conocerme me sonrien y me hablan con facilidad, aun no a cambiado nada, todos me esquiban como cuando niño, aun no confian en mi del todo, y no los culpo, he hecho cosas terribles, he asesinado personas sin razon, y he aterrorizado a mi aldea. Ahroa lo veo, cuan equibodcado estaba, ahora lo siento en verdad, espero y no sea demasiado tarde.

Mis hermanos cada año me dan un abrazo y me hornean un pastel, celebrando mi "cumpleaños"....

"Celebrando...?" no se que celebrar en realidad, todo es muy confuso, todo es muy doloroso.

No esperaba nada especial, porque esta fecha no es especial, solo es un recordatorio, nada mas... solo, me extraño no ver a mis hermanos en todo el dia, nisiquiera a Matsuri, solo de vez en cuando llevando y trallendo papeles, me esquibo todo el dia, no entiendo su actitud, la mayoria del tiempo esta sonriente y gentil, siempre se pone colorada cuando la miro o cuando le hablo... pero no hoy.

Ya es tarde, apage las lamparas de mi oficina, ordene mi escritorio, y cerre la perta con llave como usualmente lo hago, camine y baje las escaleras, no habia nadie, lo cual era raro, en fin, mañana los pondre en su lugar...

La calle era fria y solitaria, el camino a casa no era largo del todo, no hacia mas de 10 minutos caminando.

Llege a la puerta del apartamento, el cual yacia ligubre y bacio.

Pense que estarian Temari y Kankuro a estas horas.

Lo mas probable es que tengan cosas mejores que hacer hoy.

Abri la puerta y todo estaba solo y oscuro.

- Temari.... Kankuro.- no se por que pregunte si queira, ya e notado que no estan, es solo la costumbre.

*

*

*

*

*

- SORPRESAA!!!!!!!!

La luz se encendio y pude notar a medio Suna en mi apartamento...

Confeti

Serpentinas

Todos riendo al ver mi cara.

Mi sorpresa fue tal.... que no pude ni hablar, que hacian todos ellos aqui???

- Sorpresa hermanito!- dijeron unisonos Temari y Kankuro.

- q-que... como?? - no podia ni articular una oracion completa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Gaara- temari me abrazo

Todos me rodearon y me daban palmadas en la espalda, hasta me pusieron un gorrito de esos que se ven ridiculos, pero en ese momento... algo dentro de mi exploto... senti uuna calidez y una alegria que no podria describir ahora.

Todos estabn ahi.

Matsuri estaba ahi...

Se acerco a mi con timidez.

- F-feliz cumpleaños Gaara-sensei.- dijo sonrojada, la verdad me encanta cuando hace eso.

Me dio un regalo, era pequeño y cuadrado.

Lo habri enseguida

Era un cuadro con un retrato en el.

Eramos ella y yo, en la foto que hacen los grupos nuevos en la academia.

Senti mi corazon latir con fuerza, mi boca sonreia, y mis ojos estaban vidriosos.

- Matsuri...

- oh... gomen, no le gusto?

- no es eso...

La tome de la mano y la lleve al balcon.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras miraba la luna.

Esa que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga.

- G-Gaara-sensei??

- que significado tiene....

- uuh?- dijo mirandome atentamente

- la gente normal celebra su cumpleaños.... la gente normal estaria feliz de que sus seres queridos celebren el dia en que vinieron al mundo...

- Gaara-sensei...

- pero... porque es tan importante para esas personas de ahi adentro? porque vinieron aqui a felicitarme?

- porque?... pues porque esas personas son las que en verdad te estiman, tus hermanos, los aldeanos, los ninjas, tu alumna..

La mire fijamente intentando entenderla..

- Gaara-sensei, yo si estoy feliz por ti, porque... este dia te representa.

- si.... representa a shukaku... a mi madre muerta..

- NO!

Tomo mi mejilla.

- El simple hecho de que hoy estes aqui, de tenerte cerca de mi, el simple hecho de que estes vivo, me hace muy feliz.. porque eres Gaara, el kazekage, el hombre, el hermano, el amigo... y la persona mas importante para mi.

Mi rostro se torno calido y por primera vez frente a ella, una lagrima cayo en su mano, y la abraze fuertemente, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- gracias... Matsuri.

Ella me miro tiernamente y me beso dulcemente, fue lo mas delicioso que jamas habia probado.

Ahora lo se, lo que cambio en mi, fue el modo de mirar las cosas, ahora se que si hay gente que me quiere.

Y ahora se que ay alguien que me ama.

Todo en esta fecha.

Sin duda este es el mejor de mis cumpleaños...

* * *

Kyaaaa!!!! esta fecha deveria de ser asueto nacional XD

Todas estamos muy feliz de tenerte Gaara-sexi-samaaa!!!! Todas tus fans te deceamos un muy feliz cimpleaños!

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de poner sus opiniones!

Matta ne!!!!


End file.
